Modern Days
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Modern Day.Movie night,nightmares,spained ankels,missing steps,animes,and confussing emotions.It's all around these days,especially in the Kenshin-gumi.
1. Default Chapter

Modern Days  
  
Sumary:A/U.Modern day Japan  
  
Blaze:I own a -  
  
Nakira: *Hides bokken*She owns nothing,except the fact that she's my creater.  
  
Kiya:And mine,Izumi,Akihito,Sakura,and Yaime's.  
  
Blaze:*Sits up,swirly eyed*And Tenchin-  
  
Izumi:Yeah,and Tenchin-chan's,our own little golden brown haired light blue eyed obsesser.  
  
Kiya:Yeah,they've both been bouncing around in all our heads lately.  
  
Akihito:*Nods and pokes little Blaze and Tenchins,they pop*Yeah,alot.  
  
Sakura:Well,on with the story that we're,sadly,not in.  
  
Yaime:Well I am!!!!  
  
Tenchin:*Pokes the bubbly background behind Yaime.It falles down hitting Blaze on the head*Me too.  
  
Blaze: *Stares at stars and blacks out,muttering 'Heavy'*  
  
Ayame and Suzume:We're not.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nakira laughed and pulled Sanosuke into the house just as it started to rain.Snatching up the first aid she lead him into the kitchen.  
  
"I can't belive you got shot,again."  
  
"Wasn't my falt,where were you?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Misao asked,walking into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"He got shot."  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
Nakira stared at Sanosuke and looked down at the bullet.  
  
"Big baby."  
  
She muttered,tossing the object into the trash.Misao picked up his shirt and examined the hole.  
  
"Bloods gonna be no problem but we're out of white thead."  
  
Nakira shook her head and picked up a needle and proceeded to add stitches to Sano's shoulder.He bit his lip but decided to stay quite.  
  
"Did you guys find him?"  
  
"Yep,found him full of holes."  
  
Nakira said,laughing.  
  
"Now we can go back to Tokyo.I'm starting to actully miss the guys back home."  
  
"That's funny,you hardly like any of them."  
  
Misao said.Nakira smirked and pulled up her sleave,causing the the other one to slide down her shoulder.(A/N:Her outfit's pretty simaler to Wanda's from X-Men Evolution,the one she wore in HeX Factor.Except the shirt's different.)  
  
"I'm gonna get a shower."  
  
She said,excusing herself from the room.  
  
Kaoru smiled and waved at the three as they walked into the restarunt.  
  
"Welcome back!!!"  
  
Yaime chriped,her green t-shirt moving around as she bounce in her chair.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nakira said,sitting down next to the jumping bean.Her leather pants had been replaced by a pair of denim shorts and her shirt by a red t- shirt,though her headband was still tied around her forehead and her bangs were up in pony tail with an amount of hair on the side of her head.  
  
"Hey Itachi-chan!"  
  
Misao smiled and sat down next to Yahiko. (A/N:In this fic he's a year older than her,she's still sixteen.) Sanosuke sat down on the other side of Yaime.  
  
"Where's the kisune and Tenchin-san?"  
  
"Well Tenchin-chan's somewhere around here,Megumi-donno when with her to make sure she didn't run away."  
  
"We're right here."  
  
Megumi said walking up,Tenchin beside her.Her face cold and emotionless.  
  
"Hey Baka."  
  
"Welcome back Jerk."  
  
Tenchin hissed,her black t-shirt clearly added to her person,though she looked harmless when her golden brown hair was down and around her shoulders,it flared up if you provoked her to much.  
  
"So,what's everyone been up to since we left?"  
  
"Not much,Yahiko's been a brat,as usual.And Yaime's been pretty normal,full emotions she can't handle."  
  
Megumi smiled at Tae as she came over to their table.  
  
"Meg,have we ever told you that you shouldn't wear dark purple?"  
  
The kitsune turned and glared at the nineteen year old,who just stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Very mature,Neko."  
  
She hissed.  
  
"Tae,when are you off?"  
  
Kaoru asked.  
  
"3:30,but I have tomorrow off!"  
  
Tae was a part time waitress at her mother and father's restarunt,The Akabeko,soon as she turned twenty five it was hers.  
  
"So,the mall in half in hour?"  
  
Nakira looked over at the clock,3:10.  
  
"Sure!!!"  
  
"By the way,has anyone seen-"  
  
"Aoshi's still at work."  
  
Misao cut in,biting her lip and looking over at her older sister.  
  
"Thanks Misao."  
  
Kaoru said with a sigh.  
  
~T.B.C~  
  
Blaze:Well,there it is,chapter one!  
  
Tenchin:We change the ages and blood lines a bit.  
  
Akihito:But they'll be in the next chapter,when ever that is....  
  
Blaze:Not my fault,if someone would have reminded me to reveiw that story I woundn't be looking through all the Rurouni Kenshin fics in Fanfiction.Net.  
  
Yaime:I was preoccupied.  
  
Blaze and Tenchin:Yeah right. 


	2. Two

Modern Days  
  
Sumary:A/U.Modern day Japan  
  
Blaze:Do I look like I own it?  
  
Tenchin:Nope,anyway,heres the changes:  
  
Age Name  
  
16 Misao Kamiya  
  
18 Kaoru Kamiya  
  
22 Aoshi Kamiya  
  
18 Yaime Myoujin  
  
17 Yahiko Myoujin  
  
23 Kenshin Himura  
  
19 Nakira Sagara  
  
19 Sanosuke Sagara  
  
18 1/2 Tae Beka  
  
14 Tenchin  
  
21 Megumi Takani  
  
Blaze:Tae's last name was changed.  
  
Tenchin:Because nither one of us could remember it.But my age is the same!^__^  
  
Blaze:Well she seemed alright by dawns early light  
  
Though she looked a little worried and weak.  
  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
  
and I was only eight years old that summer  
  
and I always seemed to be in the way  
  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
  
On independence day  
  
Well word gets around in a small,small,town  
  
They said he was a dangerous man  
  
Mama was proud and she stood her ground  
  
but she knew she was on the loosin' end  
  
Some folks wispered and some folks talked  
  
But everybody looked the other way  
  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
  
On independence day  
  
Let freedom ring,let the white dove sing  
  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
  
Let the weak be strong,let the right be wrong,  
  
Roll the stone away,let the guilty pay,  
  
It's independence day  
  
Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July  
  
By the time the firemen came.  
  
They just put out the flames  
  
and took down some names  
  
and send me to the country home  
  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong  
  
but maybe it's the only way  
  
Talk about you revalution  
  
It's independence day  
  
Let freedom ring,let the white dove sing  
  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
  
Let the weak be strong,let the right be wrong,  
  
Roll the stone away,let the guilty pay,  
  
It's independence day  
  
Roll the stone away  
  
It's independence day.  
  
Tenchin:*Turns off the radio*  
  
Blaze:Hey!!!  
  
Tenchin:On with the story  
  
Blaze:K*Pulls on head phones and turns the radio back on* ^___^*;; Chapter Two  
  
Kaoru smiled,the mall trip had been postphoned but they had setted on getting movie night back on the road.Right now everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for Misao,Sanosuke,Nakira and Yahiko to get back.Tenchin was on the couch,sitting upside down causing all the blood to rush to her head,remote in hand. Though the Kamiya's lived in somewhat of a mansion,they didn't get very many channels. Aoshi was on the same couch,same scowl permenitly set on his features at the cold fourteen year old. Megumi was in the half couch,head on the on the armrest,dark purple shirt twisted as well as her shorts,her eyes were close and she was seemigly asleep. Yaime lay on the floor,staring up at the garden painted celling,green shirt pulled over her knees,which were pulled up to her cheast,her shorts could hardly be seen. Tae was in the kitchen,trying to find some popcorn or anything else. Kaoru and Kenshin were both sitting on the other small couch.  
  
"We're back."  
  
Misao called,walking into the room and hopping over Yaime,sticking a DVD in the player.  
  
"'Bout time,what took you guys so long??"  
  
"Lines."  
  
"Movie night's made up of,Gremlins,YuYu Hakasho The Movie,Tenchi Mouyo Tenchi in Love,and The Thriteenth Ghost."  
  
Tenchin shook her head and turned over,scooting toward Aoshi as Nakira jumped over the back of the couch,landing next to her.Yahiko settled himself on his sister's gut,she sat up and switched to her stomach,allowing him to sit on her back. Misao settled herself next to Yaime. Sanosuke sat on the three person couch next to Tenchin,Nakira in his lap. Tae woke Megumi and sat next to her on the two person couch. Kaoru and Kenshin stayed where they were. Tenchi started. By the time the last movie,YuYu Hakasho,was over everyone was asleep. Aoshi yawned,trying to blink some of the sleep from his eyes.On the floor next to the couch Tenchin was twitching and wimpering,small tears falling from her closed eyes.Her breathing cut short by sobs. Gently he wiped the tears away from her soaked cheeks,she turned to move away from his hand.  
  
"Tenchin."  
  
It was a wisper ,but she seemed to relax at the sound of his voice,her eyes cracked open and looked up at him,a small smile on her lips.The first smile she had give for nine years,the first smile he'd ever seen from her.She shook her head.  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
She wispered,and climbed up onto the couch as he move backward into the cushions,and lay down,her back to his cheast and his arms wrapped around her waist.She closed her eyes.  
  
Nakira yawned and sat up,moving Sanosuke's arm from around her waist,she crawled over to Kaoru,shaking her gently.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She pointed over to the two on the couch,Aoshi in a dead sleep along with Tenchin,who's head was buired in his cheast and his arms were wrapped around her waist,loosely. Kaoru snorted and pulled a camara off the table,with a snap and flash of light the screan was copied onto the film.  
  
"That's one for the album."  
  
Nakira laughed,causing Tenchin to wake up,her light blue eyes scanned the room until she found Kaoru and Nakira.Her lips pulled back into a snarl,her fangs exposed causing her to looking like a vampire that just lost it's win. The girls,not planing on having anymore fang marks in their necks anytime soon,bolted.And,of course,Tenchin chased them.  
  
Yaime shot up,knowing something was out of place,wincing at the sound of breaking glass she looked around,Kaoru and Nakira were missing,a camara was sitting an the floor. She shook her,mutting curses under her breath,she fell back to the floor and pulled a blanket over her head,hoping to drowned out the sounds of Tenchin's chase.  
  
~T.B.C.~  
  
Blaze:Not excatly what we had in mind*Glares at Akihito*  
  
Akihito:*Hides face in keyboard*Sorry,I was sleepy.  
  
Tenchin:What ever, 


	3. Three

Modern Days  
  
Sumary:A/U.Modern day Japan  
  
Blaze:Nothing here.Don't own a thing.  
  
Tenchin:*Sigh*On with it.....  
  
Chapter three  
  
I sighed and held an ice pack to my ankel,how could I miss that steap?  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I turned toward Misao,her braid hung over her shoulder.  
  
"They got a kawaii piture of you two."  
  
"Feh."  
  
I looked down at the floor,he had seen me cry,something that I rarely let anyone see,and I had smiled,even rarer than crying for me.I bit down on my lip as Misao hit me on the back,trying to get something out of me,I guess. I stood up and limped over to the chair. It was pretty rare for me to anyother emotion other than annoyence and anger. I looked up as Kira pushed Misao out of the room.  
  
"It happened again,didn't it?"  
  
Of couse,she was talking about that blood filled memories that haunted me in my dreams and filled my past,only Nakira and Sano knew,since I had stayed with them till I could afford an appartment,that's when I met Yahiko and Misao in school.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I take back what I said about a shrink,you'd most likely bite the person's head off anyway."  
  
I snorted,the two had been planing on finding me a shrink,though changed their mind when I walked out of my room one night and my hair was black and eyes red,SHE rarely got out of HER mentel cage,though fed on my soul. My eyes narrowed as Aoshi walked in.  
  
"I better go,Sano can't take much of the fighting between Yahiko and Kaoru ."  
  
Nakira said and walked out of the living room,I pulled her knees to her cheast and snatched up the remote.  
  
"You don't talk much."  
  
I switched my gaze from the T.V. to him,hadn't that been the first thing he had said to me?I looked back at the T.V.  
  
"Feh."  
  
I closed her eyes.  
  
Ice,  
it was every where,  
covering the bloody bodies that severed as the shadowed figure's kill.  
Fangs glintted in the pale moonlight,  
blood red eyes close and opened again,  
once again the pale babyish blue they had been to begain with,  
the hair changed from black to golden brown.  
The figure fell to the ground,  
staring at her blood covered hands,  
clueless as to what just happened.  
  
He stared at me,body shaking like it had been last night,I was mummering,what sounded like ...... Don't and no ....??  
  
"See ya!"  
  
Nakira called,most likely heading out with Sanosuke.My eyes opened.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I called,waving down the hall.I poped the Tenchi DVD back into the player and sat down next to him,my ankel throbbing. He sat the and watched it with me until Tenchi's mom and dad's minds were erased. I had always took a liking to the Tenchi movies and the show,though I never found out what Tenchi ment,meaning I didn't know the meaning to my name,'Tenchin' was mainly 'Tenchi' with an 'n' at the end.  
  
~T.B.C.~  
  
Tenchin:....Ok...  
  
Blaze:*Yawns*I love that movie  
  
Tenchin:*Sweetdrops*I thought something was strange about my name. 


End file.
